


Anniversary

by Animeartist1212, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeartist1212/pseuds/Animeartist1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for clampkink. Kurogane remembers their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Kurogane stood with a satisfied smirk, as he looked around the room. Perfect. He had spend the entire day being poked and prodded when he let slip that today was their anniversary. Tomoyo had dragged him around making him buy flowers, and a nice candle lit dinner even a gift for the blond idiot, But he knew that it would make the blond happy and make the sap cry most likely but it would be worth it. Kurogane went to sit in the living room and waited for Fai knowing he had gotten out of work and would be home soon.

He had originally planned to just pick up dinner and set the table, maybe watch a movie the blonde had picked out, but his boss had threatened him if he did so little. So he had wound up being far more romantic than he had liked. It was almost twenty minutes later before Fai walked through the door, looking tired as he kicked off his shoes and slipped his coat off to hang up. When he spotted his lover he walked over to him with a tired smile and gave him a small kiss. "Hello Kuro-tan. Have you been home for awhile?" He asked, thinking it odd that Kurogane was just sitting around.

Kurogane frown slightly, “A while.” He answered as he pulled the blond down into his lap. “You look tired.”

"Mmm..it was a busy night." Fai was more than happy to be off his feet. Leaning down against the other he smiled before a yawn left him. "Think I might take a shower and head to bed early." His frown stayed on his face, “You should eat before bed or you’ll get sick.” He insisted his voice carrying a slightly annoyed tone as he spoke to the other.

"I guess you're right." He didn't think much on it as he was used to Kurogane mothering him from time to time. "Do you want anything?" Fai got up then, walking over towards the kitchen.

“I already ate but there are left overs on the dinning room table.” He stood and followed the other, “It’s all set up for you I figured you’d be hungry when you got home so I made extra.” He smirked as he walked behind the other. Did the idiot forget or was he just testing him.

His eyes widened when they fell on the dinner set out in front of them and in a second he had turned his head to look back at Kurogane in confusion. "You cooked?" Fai couldn't think of why Kurogane would, at least cook something as fancy as the spread laid out on the table. Usually the man would cook simple meals whenever Fai was busy or too tired to.

He raised an eyebrow, “Well not exactly I bought the dinner.” He paused and looked down at the blond, “Your really are an idiot, you don’t even know why I did this.” He crossed his arms and stared at the other watching him think.

"Well either way it's very sweet." He smiled playfully before turning fully and kissing Kurogane. "Now, let's eat. I don't want all of your work to go to waste."

He smirked slightly as he followed the blond to the table, “Oi, By the way..” He paused pointing to the center of the table where a dozen roses sat in a vase, “Those are yours too.” He spoke as he sat down across from the blond.

Fai's mind whirled as he stared in surprise. Kurogane never got him flowers, it was too cheesy for the other man's tastes. "...What happened?" He asked, looking over to his boyfriend as he took a seat. "You're not sick or something are you?"

He embarrassingly scratched the back of his head turning away from the other slightly, “Nothing happened, you idiot…Its our anniversary…Tomoyo helped me do all this for you…I thought it was too much but she insisted.”

Fai didn't know if he should sigh in relief that nothing bad had happened or feel terrible that he had forgotten. "Anniversary...heh...things kinda slipped away from me." Fai smiled sheepishly. He leaned over however and kissed Kurogane's cheek. "I'll make it up to Kuro-rin."

“Tch…You better…” He spoke with s frown, “Just enjoy it alright.” He said as he reached over to uncover the dinner and serve it.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-bun was fancy!" Fai laughed before he began to eat. The meal looked like it had been expensive and it made him feel that much more guilty. He would definitely have to think of something for Kurogane.

Kurogane smirked slightly at the blonds response, “I have something else for you as well I’ll give it to you after dinner.” he said before he took his first bite.

"Kuro-tan is really spoiling me tonight. It's so unlike you." He teased good natured-ly.

Kurogane looked over at the blond, “Like I said before Tomoyo hounded me to do this, I was only going to take you out to dinner maybe a gift, or a movie. But When Tomoyo Found out what was going on she insisted on helping me, I had no choice.” He didn’t look to please as he thought back on the day. “So I guess you can be spoiled for one day, just don’t let it go to your head!” He growled.

Fai waved off the others accusation. "Now, now Kuro-rin, when have I ever let anything get to my head?" He mused as he enjoyed dinner. It was a nice change to not have to cook when he got home. He looked up at the blond for a moment then back at his food as he continued eating. The darker ate the rest of his food silently as he let the blond babble on.

Eventually they finished and the blonde got up to take their dishes to the sink to soak until tomorrow. He turned and all but draped himself over Kurogane's shoulders from behind. "Kuro-sama was very sweet." Nuzzling the side of the man's neck, Fai smiled.

He smirked and turned placing a kiss on the blonds cheek. “It’s not over yet.” He said as he stood and walked over to a cabinet and opened it revealing a wrapped box. He handed it to the other as he stood slightly back to watch.

"You're sure you're not trying to butter me up or make up for something?" Fai asked before he began to open the nicely wrapped box.

He raised an eyebrow, “I have nothing to make up for…The gift isn’t something much.” Said in response to the other as he opened the gift. Inside the box was a beautiful blue scarf and hat that matched the blonds eyes almost perfectly, and had small white snow flakes embroidered on them.

Fai sat the box down on the dining table and pulled both piece out so he could try them on. The hat was a slouchy hat and caused his long hair to frame his face. He smiled warmly up at Kurogane. "Thank you.”  
He reached a hand over and tussled the hat slightly with a smirk. “…Your welcome…”

Stepping up to him he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "I hope you're not too mad that I forgot..."

The taller shrugged and wrapped his arms around the others slender waist, “Tch…What do I care…You enjoyed it didn’t you?”

"Of course I did Kuro-dumb." Fai's smile widened and kissed Kurogane again.

Kurogane clenched one of his fists and bopped the back of Fai’s head after the kiss, “Don’t call me that!” He growled as he pulled the blond closer.

Reaching a hand back Fai winced and looked hurt. "Terrible! Awful! I take back what I said earlier!" He complained as he rubbed his head.

Kurogane smirked, “Good, I hate being sweet anyways.” He let go of the other and walked away, “Your allowed to go to sleep now that you’ve eaten.”

"I'm not that tired now that I've eaten, but I could go to bed if Kuro-tan wants to join me." He said then with a playful smile as Kurogane walked away.

He stopped walking and Scratch his head, “I guess I could.” He turned and faced the blond and walked toward him. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, “Lets go blondie.”  
Fai chuckled, liking this side of Kurogane. "Kuro-kun's so strong~"

He smirked, “Damn right!” He took the blond to their room and threw the blond down on to the bed standing over him with a wide smirk. Laughing he removed his new hat and scarf, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

The taller removed his shirt and pants tossing them to the corner of the room. He stood in front of the blond looking down at him before he leaned down and placed their lips together.

Trailing his hands up the other's chest, Fai returned the kiss for a few moments before he pulled back. "I was wondering if Kuro-tan had gotten the hint before." He teased before he grabbed Kurogane's arm and pulled him down.

“Well you were pretty tired when you got home so I wasn’t sure if you were up for anything after dinner.” He said with a slightly amused tone to his voice as he was pulled down.

"How can I not be after you were so uncharacteristicly romantic, even if a good deal of it was Tomoyo's influence?" He grinned and forced Kurogane to lie on his back before he began to undress.

Kurogane smiled as the blond undress, “I wouldn’t have done it If I didn’t think you were going to enjoy it though. And your such a romantic sap that I knew you would like it.”

Once he had devested himself of his sweater, Fai reached down and pinched his lover. "Not a sap." He countered, still smiling as he moved to sit on top of Kurogane.

He gently slapped the blonds hand away, “Stop that…and you are a romantic sap.” The darker placed his hands on the blonds hips as he was sat upon.

"Maybe a little." He sat up straight. "Since I owe Kuro-rin, I think he can choose what we should do."

He reached up and pulled the blond down switching their positions and pinning the blond down on the bed. “You know damn well what I want to do blondie.” He growled slightly as he hovered over him.

"I meant specifically." Fai said with a smirk as he looked up at his lover. He smirked and leaned down, claiming the blonds lips and letting a hand slide across his chest as the other held him up. Fai hummed as they ended their kiss. "Can't think of anything?" He teased as he let his hands roam.

“Oh I can, but what makes you think I’m gonna tell you.” He teased back with a slight smile His hand stopped at one of the blondes nipples and gently pinched them as he stared down at the blond.  
His words were cut off as he gasped at the sharp spark of pain and pleasure that shot through him at that. "Guess you do know what you're doing."

“When it comes to you I know exactly what I am doing.” He said with a smirk as he leaned down replacing his fingers with his lips and tongue and placed his hand on the opposing one.

Fai sighed and arched against the bed. "Feels good."

He smirked pulling away slightly and moving his lips lower kissing as he went. He reached his hand down and gently groped the lightly clothed erection.  
Fai's breathing was picking up as he shifted underneath Kurogane. "Mmm...Kuro-tan."

Kurogane smiled when he heard the blond say his name. He sat up for a moment and slipped the blondes underwear off and tossed it to the side. Before attending to the blondes needs he leaned forward and kissed the blond once more.

He sighed into the kiss, looping an arm around Kurogane's shoulders. His other hand moved between them, hand sliding over the hem of the others boxers, Kurogane lifted a hand to run it through the blondes hair as he slid his tongue into the others mouth. He shivered slightly as he felt the blonds hand moved. Moving past coarse curls of hair Fai let his fingers slide against Kurogane's member.

The taller pulled away from the kiss as his breath hitched. He pulled his hand out of the blondes hair and back to hold himself up over the blond to stabilize himself.  
Fai leered, looking all to smug as he touched Kurogane. "Enjoying yourself?" It was a little difficult what with their height difference, but Fai managed.

Kurogane glared down slightly at the blond, “…Just shut up will you…”

"So mean." He pouted halfheartedly.

He pulled away from the other and stood as he removed his boxers shivering slightly from the loss of the others hand. He pulled the blond to the edge of the bed, “Come here..” He said as the blond was pulled toward him. He reached his hand down and stroked the blondes member.

Fai had his arms bent atop his chest as he stared up at Kurogane with half lidded eyes. The man being forceful and a little aggressive always turned him on. He made his body shudder as he grew hard in Kurogane's hand.

“Fai…Reach over and grab the lotion…” He said as he leaned forward and placed small kisses on his stomach.  
Fai stretched his arm, managing to open the top drawer and after a few seconds grab the lubricant there. His stomach muscles twitched, faintly ticklish as Kurogane peppered kisses there.

He reached up with his free hand and took the lubricant from the blond. He pulled the hand that was tending to Fai’s needs away for a moment to adjust the blond slightly lifting his legs up and placing them on his shoulders. He open the lubricant and place some on his fingers, when they were coated he moved the hand to the blonds rear and placed a finger at his entrance. Fai moaned softly, his toes curling a little at the cold gel in so sensitive a place. "Want you..." His face was flushed, hair fanning out around his head.

He smiled down at the blond, “I know…but you have to wait..” He slid his fingers in and out of the blond, He knew he wouldn’t need much stretching but he didn’t want to hurt the blond. He spread his fingers stretching him out slowly as he held the blond up with his free hand.

Fai bit his lip, letting Kurogane do as he wanted. He tied to gain leverage by lifting himself up with his legs pushing against his lover's shoulders so he could in turn move back against Kurogane's hand. "You're too slow."

Kurogane glared down at the other, “Quit complaining…” He said sharply as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lubricant again and placed some on his manhood. He moved to Fai’s entrance and gently slid in as he stared down at the blond.

Fai's breath hitched as he shut his eyes at the feeling of being stretched and filled. It was a little painful, but nothing he couldn't manage. He gripped the blondes legs and started a slow steady pace until the other was comfortable. His eyes were focused on the blondes beautiful pale face and blue eyes.

"Ah...ah....nnng....Kuro-sama...." Fai gave soft cries every time Kurogane moved within him. "Please..."

The darker nodded and moved at a harder and faster pace. A low growl escaping his lips as he pushed in to the blond harder. He hated that he had no leverage, but he wouldn't stop to switch positions for anything, not when Kurogane felt so good inside him and was making his toes curl and his vision blur.

His eyes slid closed as he stared down pushed deep inside the blond, “…Cum for me Fai…” He whispered as pleasure took over his senses and a soft hint of blush rose to his cheeks. He reached a hand down and took Fai’s member in his hand as he held the blondes leg tightly with his other hand.

Gripping the bedding, Fai gave a long drawn out moan, his head tilting back as he tried to move with Kurogane. "Harder...haaahhh..."

Kurogane moved both his hips and his hand at a faster pace. A sheen of sweat covered his body as he moved, keeping a hard grip on the blonds leg. Kurogane grunted with every thrust as he grew closer to ecstasy.

Eventually as Fai focused in on the feeling of Kurogane moving in and against him, of the pleasure that burned through him, he came with a loud cry. His body went taunt as his voice cracked and his vision went blank.

Kurogane pulled his hand away from Fai’s member after he came and gripped the blondes other leg again and thrusted into him a few more times before he came as well. Gripping the blondes legs tightly and grunting loudly and softly saying Fai’s name. He pulled the blondes legs down and pulled out before dropping to the bed next to the blond breathing heavily.

Turning his head to look at Kurogane it took him a few seconds before he could gather up the energy to turn over to kiss the other. "Happy Anniversary."

He opened his eyes slightly as the other kissed him. He grunted and pulled the other close to him, “Happy Anniversary.” His words breathy and low as he kissed the others forehead.

Fai gave him a few more kisses before pulling away to smile. "Tomorrow I'll have to figure out what to do for you." Right now though he felt sated, if a little sticky, and wanted to sleep. "But right now I suggest going to bed."

He smiled softly, “I agree.” He said as he reached over pulling the blanket over the two. “Goodnight Blondie.” He said softly as he kissed the smaller man's forehead. Smiling, Fai sidled up to Kurogane, leeching the other's body heat as his mind drifted. Morning sex and breakfast sounded like a good plan to at least start to make it up to Kurogane.


End file.
